Con quien perdio sus orejas Soubi?
by SenkoHasegawa
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo XD
1. La platica

Autora: Princess Of Kamui

Parejas: Soubi ?

Genero: Humor / Humor

Este es un fic, la serie no me pertenece XD

Titulo: Con quien perdió sus orejas y cola Soubi?

Era un día como cualquier otro para Soubi, estaba en el apartamento de su amigo Kio cuando llega un viejo amigo de Soubi, su nombre era Seimei, quien por medio de su espíritu se comunicaba con su viejo Combatiente.

Soubi, acostumbrado a la forma de su antiguo Sacrificio, intento hacer la plática.

"Seimei, como fue posible que obtuvieras esa forma de fantasma, te lo he querido preguntar pero no sabia como sin dañar tus sentimientos" Decía Soubi mientras miraba fijamente a su amigo Seimei.

"Sabes, la verdad, ni yo lo se. Pero yo también tengo una duda, como fue que perdiste tus orejas?" Preguntaba un curioso Seimei al saber que no pudo haber sido con el, ya que el murió aun teniendo las suyas.

"Hi-mi-tsu!" Decía un divertido Soubi quien se divertía de lo lindo al ver a su amigo con los ojos grandes y repitiendo 'Sou-chan dime, soy curioso'

Y así comienza nuestra historia…

"Pues veras creo que todo comenzó cuando entre a la secundaria, tendría entonces 2 años mas que la edad de tu hermano menor, ahí fue cuando lo conocí… Kio… que persona tan mas rara, alegre, optimista y siempre me ayudaba…" Comentaba Soubi mientras veía la reacción de Seimei.

"Hasta que el me presento a otro amigo: Aoyagi Seimei" Decía Soubi divertido al ver que su amigo le decía 'Pero yo no pude haber sido! Morí con orejas! Ya dime con quien fue!' Si, Seimei se estaba desesperando.

"Continuare pues, Kio siempre fue abierto en cuestión sobre quien le gustaba… yo no sabia que el… hasta que…un día me pidió que le entregara mis orejas y mi cola porque me creía lindo" Aun no acababa de hablar cuando…

"Lo sabia! Fue con Kio-kun! Ese pícaro… Sabia que le gustabas pero no pensé que a ti también Soubi. XD" Reía un divertido Seimei.

"Te equivocas, no fue con Kio-kun" Fue todo lo que dijo Soubi, antes de prender un cigarro.

"Entonces?" Seimei ya no aguantaba la curiosidad.

"Fue con Ritsu" Fue todo lo que dijo Soubi para tener como reaccion…

"QUE! Con Ritsuka? Pero mi hermanito aun tiene sus orejas! O.O Mientes!" Decía un muy trastornado Seimei.

"Baka, no ese Ritsu… Yo me refería a Ritsu-sensei, a mi maestro de combate…" Soubi no podía creer que su amigo siguiera siendo tan inocente como su hermano. Se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

"Con..tu… maestro? Eso… es… enfermo…" Fue lo único que pudo articular Seimei antes de palidecer y verlo con una expresión que claramente decía 'no-te-creo-debes de-estar-mintiendo'

"Pues si, mi maestro estaba enfermo, amaba a los niños… solo fui uno mas" Admitia Soubi.

"Con razon no me lo querias decir!" Exclamaba un sorprendido Seimei

"Tu y Ritsuka son iguales, sabias eso Seimei? Son tan inocentes XD" Fue lo unico que dijo Soubi

Mientras tanto, Ritsuka habia escuchado toda la conversación.

"Asi que coon tu maestro, ne? De ahora en adelante te llamare Sensei XD" Se reia un travieso Ritsuka.

Fin

Senko: Lo se, lo se, esta horrible…pero… lo hice mientras estaba en Hyper-mode XD

Yami Senko: Ignórenla, simplemente esta loca XD

Senko con Yami Senko: Espero que les haya gustado


	2. ¿El adios?

Para: Mariza, Yuu Kleiyu, Dianis01, O.o Mivi o.O, Ty Hiwatari, y por supuesto, pamela.

Esto es para ellos especialmente, y para aquellos que leen sin dejar review!

AQUÍ ESTA LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE: CON QUIEN PERDIO SUS OREJAS SOUBI! GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!

Espero les guste

Autora: Princess Of Kamui

Parejas: Soubi ?

Genero: Humor / Humor (¿romance?)

Este es un fic, la serie no me pertenece XD

Titulo: Con quien perdió sus orejas y cola Soubi Segunda Parte

Soubi se había dado cuenta que Ritsuka había estado escuchando la conversación que tuvo con Seimei y planeaba vengarse, no lo haría solo, no era tan tonto, el pediría ayuda a Seimei.

Y así comenzó todo.

Seimei había aceptado la idea de su antiguo combatiente, Soubi era un genio cuando tenia que ver con hacer maldades a otras personas, por supuesto, siendo este lado hábilmente cubierto por una sonrisa.

Seimei fue a hablar con Ritsuka como parte del plan de Soubi. Lo que ocurrió fue tal y como Soubi lo había planeado, ciertamente las reacciones del menor de los Aoyagi era predecible.

"Se que estabas escuchando toda nuestra conversación Ritsuka" Comentaba un "serio" Seimei.

"N-no… te equivocas…" Tartamudeaba un sorprendido Ritsuka mientras pensaba: 'Maldición, me ha descubierto, menos mal que fue mi hermano y no Soubi'. Sin saber que estaba muy, pero muy equivocado.

"No mientas, tu tartamudeas y te sonrojas (olvide mencionar que Ritsuka también se había sonrojado XD gomen ne) cuando estas conciente de que estas mintiendo" Señalaba un sonriente Seimei.

"Esta bien, lo admito, si escuche, no era mi intención hermano, pero su conversación fue…" Se quedo pensativo un momento callado, pensando como ponerlo. "Curiosa" No le podía decir que el había pensado antes lo mismo que su hermano mayor, eso seria admitir sentimientos para cierto hombre que tenia una forma especial de cautivar a la gente.

"Te comprendo, lo que hablamos había tenido curiosidad de saberlo desde antes de morir, después de todo, a el lo conocí sin orejas" Seimei solo se dedico a ver la reacción de su hermano menor con la que Soubi le había predicho. Faltaba decir, que parecía que Soubi, mas que un peleador parecía un adivino.

"¿De verdad? Pensé… que tú lo conociste con orejas… Después de todo, me dijo que se conocieron cuando el aun era joven" (Y no, no digo que Soubi este viejo, me refiero a que era mas joven de cómo esta actualmente, después de todo… aun a los 30 se puede decir que es joven XD y Soubi es mas joven que eso XD) Argumentaba, un ahora interesado, Ritsuka.

"Bueno, lo admito, lo conocí cuando tenia cerca de 16 años, Soubi tenia un año menos que yo (En realidad estos datos son inventados, no me maten si están mal XD no tengo idea sobre cuando se conocieron) y desde siempre estaba sin orejas y sin cola, por supuesto gano enemigos por eso, todos lo tachaban de ser la 'oveja negra' de los chicos de secundaria" Comentaba un Seimei sin emociones, parecía que lo que narraba no tenia nada que ver con cierto chico rubio, a pesar de ser cierto.

"Oh, ahora lo entiendo…Por eso…" Se quedo un callado Ritsuka.

"No se que ibas a decir antes pero déjame terminar, Soubi era maltratado, yo solo lo 'adopte' pero eso culmino con mi muerte, tu sabes como. En tu escuela, en tu silla. Todo" Comentaba un 'melancólico' Seimei. (Recuerden que esto sigue siendo parte del plan de Soubi.)

"Oh, así que era por eso que siguió tus ordenes, a pesar de que estabas muerto" Comentaba un pensativo Ritsuka.

La platica ocurrió como lo había planeado Soubi, preguntas por aquí, interrupciones por allá, una platica normal con nuestro chico de ojos morados (Si, es Ritsuka, solo que no se si sus ojos son morados, amatistas o que color sean exactamente XD) siempre teniendo presente un dialogo, el dialogo que planeo Soubi.

"Hermanito, me tengo que ir" Dijo de pronto un triste Seimei. El tiempo en la Tierra se había agotado, hoy era el último día que lo podían ver. Solo lo dejaron regresar por haber sido un buen hermano con Ritsuka y porque querían que Soubi no se sintiera culpable por su muerte.

Ritsuka ya se lo esperaba, era muy bueno para ser cierto, quería saber mas sobre su hermano, sobre Soubi, pero sobre todo de él mismo, aunque sabia que era injusto que su hermano se quedara a su lado siempre, así que hizo lo que creyó conveniente.

Lo dejo descansar en el cielo. Seria su ángel guardián.

"Lo se"

Fue todo lo que le pudo decir, no quiera que viera las lagrimas, sin embargo no tuvo mucho éxito.

"No llores, solo… Dile a Soubi… que se cuide, que ya no tiene que estar a tu lado por mis órdenes… Dile que siempre lo ame, que de haber sido posible le hubiera dado mis orejas" Sonreía un sonrojado Seimei. Esto le pasaba por no seguir el guión de Soubi, pero… era necesario, después de todo a Soubi solo le dijo que se marcharía pronto, nunca le dijo el motivo, no tenia el valor de hacerlo, una vez lo lastimo por eso, no lo haría de nuevo.

"Ok hermano, solo te pido una cosa, pase lo que pase, cuídame desde donde estés… desde que moriste seguro Soubi te dijo lo de mi perdida de memoria, en realidad recuerdo todo, menos como era y como fue que perdí la memoria. Se que si la recupero y me convierto en Loveless algo malo pasara. Después de todo Loveless es alguien sin amor."

"Esta bien hermanito" Le cerraba un ojo su hermano Seimei, la verdad sea dicha el temía el día que eso pasara, una vez vio lo que paso al tratar de ver a Loveless pero se asusto de tal poder y pocos sentimientos. No quería ver eso nunca mas.

"¿Cuándo te vas?" No era una pregunta que Ritsuka quisiera preguntar pero necesitaba saber para pasar el mayor tiempo con su hermano, el cual le había quitado tiempo por estar con Soubi.

"¿Ya tan rápido te deshaces de mi? ¿Ya no me quieres? Tsk tsk Hermanito, pensé que me querías mas que eso" Bromeaba un divertido Seimei.

"Pues si te quiero, pero, es una lastima que te vayas si es pronto, después de todo no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos ¿o si?" Decía un tímido Ritsuka.

"Lo admito, pero, antes de irme, te quiero pedir un favor" Decía un serio Seimei.

"Por supuesto hermano, ¿Cuál?" Contesto un despreocupado Ritsuka.

"Cuida de Soubi. Aunque me lo niegues, el te a ayudado mucho con nuestra madre, de no ser por el… me temo que tu tendrías el mismo destino que yo solo que a manos de nuestra madre y no de unos asesinos" Decid sin mirar a su hermano menor Seimei.

"Lo prometo" Fue todo lo que dijo Ritsuka, sin saber el porque, quizás empezaba a creer en el amor que le profesaba el antiguo peleador de Seimei.

Dicho esto Seimei se transformó en una figura transparente y poco a poco desapareció, Ritsuka lo había intentado abrazar pero lo único que abrazo fue el aire.

Su hermano había desaparecido.

Y solo lloró.

No quería que todo fuera tan rápido, pero lo acepto. Su hermano ya estaba muerto, lo mas lógico era que regresara al otro mundo a descansar. Pero el vació dolía.

Su mente lo llevo al parque donde paso su primer día con Soubi, estaba en la misma banca llorando. Hablando de Soubi, el quería hablar con Ritsuka pero solo lo vio como zombi caminando rumbo al parque y por curiosidad lo siguió.

Su corazón se partió al ver al menor llorar.

No sabía que había pasado. El estaba seguro que su hermano no lo lastimaría, ni él que en un inicio era un desconocido se atrevió a lastimarlo, teniendo la oportunidad mas de una vez. Se preguntaba que había pasado.

"Seimei" Fue todo lo que Ritsuka murmuro llorando.

O.O Era la cara de Soubi, su único pensamiento era "No…no creo que Seimei lo lastimara, ¡Es su hermanito! ¿O si lo lastimaría?" Quería respuestas y las quería de inmediato.

Se acerco con cautela a su joven (¿amigo? ¿Novio? ¿Amante?) Sacrificio y con una mano en su hombro (El de Ritsuka no el de Soubi XD) le empezó a hablar.

"¿Ritsuka? ¿Qué paso? ¿Porque lloras?"

Ritsuka de pronto dejo de llorar, lo volteo a ver con una cara de no-se-de-que-me-estas-hablando y le contesto "No estoy llorando, simplemente algo se metió en mi ojo, y se rehúsa a salir"

La mentira era más que obvia, sin embargo Soubi no se dio por vencido y siguió con su plan de que Ritsuka confesara todo.

"Déjame ver que puedo hacer para ayudar" Dijo Soubi mientras agarraba a Ritsuka y soplaba en su ojo. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto pensaría que Soubi otra vez estaba besando a Ritsuka.

"Aaaaa" Fue todo lo que dijo un Ritsuka que había sido tomado por sorpresa. Así que fingió que había funcionado y solo dijo "Gracias, creo que ya salio" con una media sonrisa (¿y la otra mitad? Quien sabe XD) y abrazo a Soubi.

"No te ves bien Ritsuka, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?" Preguntaba un Soubi preocupado porque su acompañante estaba pálido, había llorado y no sabía el motivo, pero lo que le dijo Ritsuka lo detuvo de llevarlo a su casa.

"No, necesitamos hablar Soubi, ¿Tienes tiempo?" Pregunto un extremadamente serio Ritsuka.

Necesitamos hablar. Una frase que no le gustaba, generalmente eran dichas cuando alguien en una relación ya no quiere nada con la otra persona. Soubi no quería escuchar tan terribles palabras (Vamos Soubi es solo un niño que es lo peor que te puede decir ¿Piérdete? XD) pero la curiosidad le gano.

"Si, ven, vamos a mi casa Ritsuka" Dijo un Soubi sin un sentimiento en sus ojos.

Después de un largo camino, llegaron a casa de Soubi, Ritsuka no quería ser quien diera las malas noticias pero su hermano se lo pidió. Tenia que hacerlo, le gustase o no.

"Seimei se fue" Fue todo lo que atino a decirle un callado Ritsuka, no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos. Era de por si muy doloroso repetir lo mismo que le dijo Seimei tan solo horas antes de irse, no quería ver los ojos tristes de Soubi. No podría hacerlo.

"Pues vamos a buscarlo" Fue lo que dijo Soubi, pensando que su antiguo Sacrificio había ido a la tienda o algún otro lado.

"No entiendes Soubi, se fue, ya no esta aquí, esta lejos de nuestro alcance" Decía un Ritsuka lleno de lagrimas. No quería continuar, pero lo prometió.

"Te dejo un mensaje Seimei: Que su muerte no fue tu culpa, que por favor no te culpes, que gracias por la conversación sobre las orejas, que de haber sido posible el te hubiera entregado las suyas y que ya no necesitas estar a mi lado solo por sus ordenes." Fue todo lo que dijo un Ritsuka que miraba fijamente los ojos de Soubi.

"Gracias, pero, ¿no te dijo porque se fue sin despedirse correctamente de mi?" Preguntaba un Soubi con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

"Si, lo hizo para que no sufrieras dos veces el dolor de su partida" Contestaba un Ritsuka sin emociones.

'Que cruel eres Seimei, quizás me aliviaste el dolor de tu perdida dos veces, pero ¿y tu hermano? El también tiene sentimientos, y tiene muchos más que yo. Cometiste un grave error' Pensaba Soubi, quien no creía que Seimei fuera tan frió. A lo mejor por eso eran una combinación muy fuerte. Ambos eran fríos aunque uno más que otro.

"Ya me tengo que ir, se hace tarde" Decía Ritsuka recordando el estado en que estaba su madre. No quería ser victima de más abuso.

"Te acompaño" Dijo Soubi, sabia que si la señora lo veía no le diría nada a Ritsuka.

El camino fue rápido, en silencio, no se atrevían a hablar. Estaban tristes por la perdida de Seimei.

Al llegar Soubi le dio un beso de despedida (en donde, ustedes quieran, por eso no lo especifico XD) dio media vuelta y se fue.

Ritsuka se empezaba a hacer a la idea que ese beso fue una despedida definitiva, 'No tiene Soubi que quedarse mas conmigo, ya no seguirá la orden de mi hermano, eso quería yo en un principio, nada de peleadores y sacrificios sin embargo me siento vació' Pensaba un mojado Ritsuka.

Después de todo se estaba bañando, para descansar su mente y su cuerpo. Al salir vio que aun tenia el celular que Soubi le habia dado para comunicarse con el. Vio que estaba prendida la luz.

Soubi le habia mandado un mensaje.

"Ritsuka, ya no tengo que estar a tu lado, mis ordenes de estar contigo terminaron, pero, quiero estar contigo, ¿puedo? Es que en este lapso de tiempo he desarrollado sentimientos hacia ti, y no me quiero alejar. ¿Puedo estar a tu lado? -Soubi –"Fue todo lo que decía el mensaje.

Quien diría que ese mensaje alegraría tanto a nuestro joven amigo. Sin pensarlo dos veces contesto: "Si Soubi, solo que nada de ¿Es una orden? Porque creo que eres una persona que puede actuar por si misma, sin necesidad de ordenes. Nos vemos mañana –Ritsuka-"

Soubi y Ritsuka esa noche durmieron con una sonrisa en su cara tras mucho tiempo de estar intranquilos por los movimientos de Ritsu-sensei y Nagisa-sensei.

Fin

Senko: Lo se, lo se, esta horrible…pero…no tenia mucha inspiración y ciertamente no estaba al 100 así que si no les gusta díganme y con toda seguridad lo quito y pongo algo mejor Díganlo con confianza no me voy a enojar ne ¿Pame-chan? ¿Roxy-chan? Creo que no salio mucho humor porque escribí esto escuchando canciones de amor no correspondido… (o de dolidos como lo quieran ver XD) Gomen nasai minna-san bows

Yami Senko: O.O ¿¿Hablas enserio Hikari? No te había visto así desde que … tu sabes… lo de tu ex-koibito O-o

Senko: Yami… Urusaiii no ayudas en mucho…¿sabes?

Senko con Yami Senko: Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, las propuestas que manden serán tomadas en cuenta y si se trata de nuevos fics, pues también XD Puede que me tarde en escribirlos por la escuela (fin de año a mucha tarea y exposiciones) pero tengan en cuenta que los escribiré

Jya ne!

GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, ESTE CAPITULO SALIO DEL DESEO DE LA AUTORA DE COMPLACER A LOS QUE PIDIERON UN SEGUNDO CAPITULO


End file.
